


Lights, Camera, Action!

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Cam Boy!Ryuji, Face-Fucking, M/M, Ryuji Sucks Yusuke's Dick 2k20, Sex Cam Worker Ryuji Sakamoto, Shibari, Stage Names, Top Kitagawa Yusuke, Vibrators, and if an audience of anonymous people can appreciate his sexy ass then damn it imma write it, because u know what we need more ryuji appreciation, idk how to tag porn, just a bit, ryuji's just a little bit of a whore, yusuke eggs him on a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Yusuke's always happy to help Ryuji when he can. They're lovers, after all. If he can, he'll support Ryuji no matter what.Which is why he finishes tying the last knot in the red rope around his boyfriends body, gives him a firm kiss, and walks over to the camera situated by the bed and turns it on.The livestream has begun.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> This is,,,the spiciest thing i've probably written??? But I love Cam Boy!Ryuji so like ;3c

Skull was drooling and couldn’t stop himself as his hips bucked back against the large vibrator shoved deep inside of him, eager to feel it move back and forth against his rim, wanting to be taken and used, wanting to feel completely helpless to pleasure under the tight, nearly suffocating bindings he’s held in. 

Of course he knows he’s safe. With Fox, he doesn’t need to worry. He just needs to let go and let him handle everything. It’s not that hard, and he’s happy to do it, especially when he feels Fox shove the toy deeper inside of him, causing the very tip to vibrate against his defenseless prostate, making his cock twitch and hips shake as Skull lets out a loud moan of pure pleasure, back arching beautifully for the camera he can feel in front of him. 

Even blindfolded he knows hundreds of eyes are on him from all over Japan. It makes him tingle and pant, drool falling over his lips as he does. He’s left to his own devices as Fox moves the camera for a better shot. He would fret more with it, but he doesn’t want to leave Skull completely helpless for that long. Besides, this angle is fine enough for what he wants to do. 

Stepping into frame, letting the viewers see all of his poor defenseless puppy’s body, parts rubbed red from the bright red rope tied around his beautiful body, from the side, letting them see perfectly how his back arches, how his hips twitch, and how his mouth is open so wide, letting out eager moans as he rocks back against the vibrator held tightly in place by two ropes to prevent it from slipping out. It’s like he’s locked in shaking torture, because he can’t cum. Not until Fox tells him. 

He’s a good boy, but god he wants to cum. His dick is twitching, practically oozing pre-cum onto the carpet underneath him, as he straightens up a bit when he hears the shuffling of fabric, and Fox’s pants hit the floor with a soft “thump”, letting his long cock on full display for the world behind the camera to see.

“Puppy.” Right. He’s not Ryuji right now. He’s not even Skull. He’s a puppy. An obedient puppy who listens and does as his master says. The name makes his head perk up in the direction where the voice came from. Right in front of him. Which could only mean one thing. And his guess was right, as he can feel the familiar heat press against his slick bottom lip, making his tongue stick out as Fox moves he tip of his cock against the flat, wet appendage. Skull cracks a small smile as Fox lets out a low groan. 

“Suck.” That’s all it takes for Skull to latch onto his cock like he’s starving for the taste. And in reality, he has been. Fox has teased the idea of being able to suck him off so much during the stream, of fucking his face until he was a drooling, foggy mess of a cock slut. It nearly made him cum at just the thought of that happening. 

And now it was, and he knew if he wanted his reward, he had to be a good boy. He quickly swirls his tongue around his tip, before sliding his head slowly down his cock, taking slow breaths through his nose as he moves further and further to the bottom of his cock, shoulders heaving as his nose presses against Fox’s stomach, now having his cock firmly down his throat. 

Then he feels fingers tangle into his hair, and Skull moans around his cock, enjoying the shuttering groan that escapes Fox’s mouth, as the cock is slowly torn from it’s safe place in his throat, making the bleach blond whine in need, mouth wide open and tongue hanging as he waits for his reward to be returned. Luckily he doesn’t need to wait long as Fox practically slams his hips forward, not waiting a second as he begins to face fuck his partner beneath him.

Skull’s eyes roll up under the blindfold as his hips buck forward, drool running down his chin as he’s brutally face fucked, enjoying being used as nothing more then a toy to get fucked as he feels his partner chase his own pleasure at the extent of Skull’s, clearly enjoying the muffled moans coming from the eager to please puppy beneath him.

“Such a good boy for me.” Fox smirks off camera as he hears Skull moan at the praise, watching his twitching, helpless form with pure enjoyment. He’s always happy to help when it comes to bondage. 

“Taking me so well, I feel bad for your audience. They can’t feel how perfect you are.” Another muffled moan causes Fox’s spine to shutter at the pleasure that rushes up it. He responds by slamming into the eager hole beneath him faster. 

“They won’t be able to feel the hot warmth that envelops my cock, or watch you come undo all over whenever they want, or listen to you beg off camera for a second round because you miss the hot warmth down your throat. Miss the cum rushing down your throat and straight into your stomach. Miss the taste inside your mouth, being able to swish it around before swallowing it all just to impress me.” 

Fox knows he’s getting to Skull, being able to feel it from the eager moans threatening to escape as his throat is pounded. They can both hear the familiar tones of donations being sent, audience eager to see more. “See? Your audience would love to feel this. To fuck your whore throat. Wouldn’t you love that? All those dicks surrounding you, eager to be pleased, to cum all over you, to make sure you don’t leave unsatisfied and empty. That you leave full of cum and stretched beyond belief.”

Skull’s eyes are half lidded under the blindfold as his hair is yanked harder, Fox using his hair almost like handlebars to use Skull’s head as his personal toy. Even more donations roll in to make that idea come to life, making Skull shutter. Who could be watching right now? What if it’s kids from his school? They’d all know he was a massive whore. A cock slut, eager to please. The idea of walking around school and someone just pulling him aside to screw his brains out just sounds so...so...

**So fucking hot.**

Skull hears Fox grunt and groan as his thrusts become sloppier and more pleasure chasing. He’s close. Skull quickly swallows around his dick, eager to please and feel that familiar liquid pour down his throat. And that’s exactly what happens when Fox stops deep inside Skull’s throat and cums, filling it and his mouth with the hot, thick, and potent white liquid. Fox slowly pulls his cock out as Skull keeps his mouth shut tightly, breathing through his nose as the taste practically floods his senses, making his hips twitch and grind against the vibrator tucked deep inside his hole.

Fox hums lightly, tilting Skull’s head up. “Swallow.” He watches as Skull’s throat tightens and a lump rolls down, before Skull breaths a sigh out of his lips, the smell of cum coming from his mouth. Fox moves and grabs the camera, pointing it down at the blond. “Show the audience.” Skull shutters as he opens his mouth, tongue lolling out to prove he took all of it. He hears Fox hum with affirmation before he shifts. 

“Beg.” 

That one word makes Skull moan as the vibrator suddenly goes harder against his sweet spot, causing his hips to twitch in a feeble attempt to get away from the blinding pleasure that has Skull nearly seeing stars. 

“Pl-please.” His voice is breathless as he begins. “Please let me cum. I’ve been a good boy, I followed the rules and obeyed everything you said. Please reward me with pleasure. It hurts.” It doesn’t. It feels so fucking good. He’s just trying to get sympathy from the audience. “It hurts so bad. Please let me cum all over myself like the dirty whore I am.”

Fox smirks behind the camera as he looks over at the screen next to him, watching the comments. Some are against the idea of rewarding him, wanting to watch him suffer, while others are all for the idea of letting him be rewarded for being a very good puppy. “Alright, puppy.” Skull whines at the name, hips still rocking back on the shaking toy deep inside his hole. 

“Cum for us.” 

Us. 

More then one. 

More then just Fox. More then just Yusuke. There's more people watching him. People he doesn’t know. People he probably sees in his everyday life but would never know it. 

Skull’s back arches up as his dick twitches, pushing back against the toy buried deep inside him as he finally, finally, cums all over himself, staining his thighs, stomach, and parts of the carpet. 

“Th-thank you!” He moans out, shaking and twitching in the aftermath as he falls chest first to the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore, butt high in the air as the toy continues buzzing away. “Turn it off, p-please. It’s-aahh-it’s too much! It feels t-too good!” Fox simply bums as he sets the camera back on, listening to Skull’s helpless moans behind him. “I don’t think I will. You wanted to cum, so cum. Keep cumming all over yourself like the dirty whore you are.” He hears Skull whine loudly behind him.

“Unfortunately, you won’t be able to see that, for this is all we have time for today. I, along with my cute little puppy, hope you enjoyed the show.”

And it's with that last line that the feed cuts off, the audience is left to wonder what will happen to their favorite cam star, and Yusuke turns to Ryuji, spent and shaking in the rope, drool running down his chin as he moans freely, over sensitivity making his cock stand proud once more, already oozing pre-cum down his shaft, fully prepared to destroy his lover.

After all, their favorite activities are saved for Yusuke's eyes only.


End file.
